


Love Language

by Howling_Harpy



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Harpy/pseuds/Howling_Harpy
Summary: Ron comes home for leave and gets a husband's welcome.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Love Language

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone on Tumblr starting discourse over praise kink of all things and I got my period, and as stars aligned for me to be both annoyed and horny at the same time, this fic happened. 
> 
> So please have a good time with this fic, purely out of spite. <3

Carwood was expecting it when the taxi pulled up on the street next to his house. Later, he would vehemently deny that he had sat by the kitchen window expecting it, but right then he didn’t care about appearances but jumped up and ran to the front door and waited for the doorbell with his hand on the handle.

The ringing of the bell had barely sounded when Carwood yanked the door open for the man standing on the porch, his finger still on the bell and staring down at his watch on his other hand.

Ron raised a brow at him under the rim of the service cap, his eyes lifted from the watch. His perfect mouth pulled into a slow smirk at the sight of Carwood. “Not even a second,” he said, letting his hand fall to his side. “Missed me that much, huh?” 

He was such a welcome sight there in the summer sun, dressed in his class A's and his pack leaning on his leg that Carwood didn’t even scoff at him. “Just come in already,” he said and refused the impulse to grab him by the tie.

Ron’s smirk only drew wider at his tone, picking up his pack slower than needed and stepping over the threshold as if he were a guest and not the other resident of the home. 

Carwood had half a mind to step aside. He nearly wanted Ron to push against him and force his way in, but suddenly the thought of his body pressing up against his right there for all neighbours to see was too much. He backed inside and let Ron follow. 

Ron dropped his pack by the coatrack, closed the front door and took off his service cap. He had travelled a long way and seemed a touch exhausted by it, but his black hair was still neat and up to regulations underneath the cap, and as Carwood took his form in, so was his whole uniform. He was impeccable from head to toe, hair neat and jumpboots shined, every brass button perfect and the oak leaves exactly as they should be. His jacket followed the straight line of his shoulders perfectly, not a crease in sight, and somehow it all made it looked like Ron wasn’t bothered by having been away for eight months at all. 

“Welcome home,” Carwood said, the unpleasant thought winding up in his gut and ever so slightly choking his words. 

Ron’s smirk was unbothered as he set the cap down on the little drawer by the bowl of keys. He pulled his own keychain from his trouser pocket and dropped it into the bowl. “Thank you,” he replied, still like a guest in his own home. “May I have a glass of something to drink? It was a long drip.”

“Yes, of course,” Carwood answered reflexively. He wouldn’t deny him anything. “Would you like some lemonade?” he asked while walking back towards the kitchen, the familiar way feeling oddly dreamlike when he glanced over his shoulder and saw Ron following.

“Sounds good, thanks,” Ron replied.

In the kitchen, Carwood continued to the fridge and Ron stuck by the kitchen isle. “How are you?” he asked, leaning on the countertop. 

“I’m fine. Well, got promoted at work after the big design project, so that’s new,” Carwood said as he took out the lemonade jug and picked out a glass for it. He poured the glass full, then slid it across the isle to Ron, who received it gratefully. 

“How about you?” Carwood asked.

Ron took the glass, ice cold lemonade already making humidity bead on the glass in the heat, and inspected the cloudy drink with that infuriatingly contained little smirk of his. “Oh I’ve been alright. The past two months had no action whatsoever. I’ve been just doing routine work at camp, waiting for my leave.” He took the glass to his lips, took a tentative taste of his drink, gave a complimentary nod to Carwood, then tipped the glass back and downed the whole drink in one go. 

That little gesture of consideration for his efforts and a moment to appreciate it made Carwood love him that much more fiercely. 

“Yeah?” he asked, watching how Ron’s tanned throat worked as he drank. “Has it been boring?”

Ron let out a satisfied sigh as he finished his drink, then shrugged. “Somewhat. And you? Have you been bored?”

Carwood gripped the sink behind him and leaned on it. He shrugged too. “Something like that,” he said softly, gazing at the floor. “It’s been alright, I guess. I’ve gone out with some friends. There have been fun game nights, a few parties, a couple of family picnics, guys’ nights out at the movies and then a diner. But it’s not the same.”

Ron leaned his elbows on the counter and crossed his hands. “Not the same, huh?” he asked, that infuriating quirk of his brow back, his green eyes unblinking and fixed on him. “But you have so many friends. You’re such a popular guy and everyone likes you. You get invited to so many fun places and you’re so great at it. How could it not be the same?” 

The long wait and the acid-like anticipation of the slow-crawling day was finally turning into something warm in Carwood’s belly and he had to bite his lip to suppress a smile. He lifted his gaze to meet Ron’s and felt his heart leaping at the intensity of that stare, the only thing in Ron’s otherwise disciplined and controlled façade that gave him away. 

Carwood did his best to keep his eyes wide and clear as he spoke. “It’s just not the same without you,” he sighed nonchalantly, “None of those other guys touch me like you do, or hold me like you do, and no one comes home with me to keep me company through the night.” 

Ron took such a deep breath that his shoulders rose and fell noticeably with it, and for a second his eyes flicked down Carwood’s chest, his arms, and lower where he was leaning against the sink. The heat of that look was all Carwood needed to know that he was winning.

“It’s just that…” he continued, absentmindedly lifting one hand to fondle the collar of his shirt and accidentally popping the two top buttons open and just as absently brushing his finger on his collar bone, “I’m just so lonely without you.” 

“Jesus fuck,” Ron blurted out from the other side of the kitchen counter. 

Carwood grinned as Ron hastily rounded the isle and scrambled to him, boldly crowding him against the sink, greedy hands gripping him by his arms. 

Despite his glee, Carwood gasped when Ron was suddenly so close, pressing against his front and clearly trying to get in between his legs, his chest pressing flush against his and his head tilting, mouth open and his breath ghosting against his skin. Still, he couldn’t help but to tease a little, even when he tensed and shuddered in Ron’s hold, matching the searching movements of his head like a snake charmer. 

“So lonely,” Carwood whispered while barring Ron’s attempts to lean in and kiss him even when denying him made him ache. 

Ron let out a choked back groan, his grip on Carwood’s arms squeezing, then loosening and then squeezing again. His hips were flush against Carwood where he had him trapped against the sink and now gave an impatient grind. “I’m sorry, darling, I’m sorry for leaving you,” he muttered urgently, his breath heavy and his voice strained, “I’ve missed you too, so badly you don’t even know, I’ve missed you so _hard_ …” He was nearly grinding his teeth now, and when Carwood still only sighed and kept avoiding him, Ron let out a growl and brought his hand up to grip Carwood by his chin to keep him still. 

When held, Ron tilted his head to a perfect angle to meet him, and Carwood parted his lips, helpless before the demand. Ron leaned in closer, and for a moment he breathed into Carwood’s mouth. 

Green eyes with a nearly pained look in them focused on Carwood the best they could, just for a second. 

“I want to taste you,” Ron spoke against his lips. 

He took the kiss he wanted with his hand insistent and his mouth greedy, and Carwood gave it to him with no more resistance. Ron sealed his mouth on his like a toothless bite, his breath shuddering. It was a short kiss but wet and lewd, and immediately another followed. Slotting their mouths together was a familiar dance, but the time apart made it feel almost unbearably fresh. The wet slide of lips against lips was made anew, invented again, dry parts of lips brushing against each other and the wet inside of the mouth completely new with a taste that had been forgotten. 

Shocked at the greedy swipe of a tongue, Carwood let go of the sink he had begun to grip tight enough to hurt and put his hands on Ron instead. 

The thick uniform jacket was in the way, and even when made shuddering and weak-kneed by Ron licking inside his mouth and suckling on his tongue, he wrenched the buttons open and got his hands on Ron’s dress shirt, starting to pull it out of his trousers. 

Being stripped made Ron snap back suddenly. He shook himself like an animal, tossing his jacket over the counter and pulling his tie loose from around his neck in the same go. 

“I want you now,” he growled with his mouth red and teeth bared.

“Uh-huh, yeah, of course,” Carwood agreed, frantically nodding and pulling at Ron’s shirt, searching for the buttons on its front already. 

Ron grabbed him by the waist and belt and started to pull him out of the kitchen. They stumbled together past the isle and out of the entry hall, and for a second Carwood tried to guess where they’d be going, the living room or upstairs, but in the end he didn’t care. He only followed Ron, pressed as close to him as he could as they walked and didn’t let go of him for a second. 

Ron still had his boots on, and he didn’t care.

He smelled of cheap deodorant and sweat, and he didn’t care.

All Carwood cared about was getting them both out of their clothes and making up for the time they had spent apart.

It never felt that bad when they were making it through it. Longing was just a constant background thrum, an underlying pain that was something of a displeasure and only occasionally flared up viciously. Only sometimes when Carwood’s hand hit the empty spot in the bed or he noticed he had set the dinner table for two did he painfully feel Ron’s absence. 

It almost felt like he simply gathered up that longing and released it all in the day when he came home.

Right then, he was burning up. He was in pain with how far away from him Ron was. His whole body ached, unloved and needy, his clothes suffocating him, and his partner – his lover, his husband – was torturing him with not kissing him, not touching his bare skin, not pressing his body to his and not being inside of him. 

They barely made it to the stairs when Carwood got rid of Ron’s uniform shirt and dropped it somewhere. He had to pull back to admire him in his white undershirt for a second. Lingerie had nothing on Ron in the army regulation undershirt. 

Carwood got his hands underneath the shirt to touch Ron’s warm sides and his belly, felt up his sweaty skin and every single curve and line that he already knew intimately. This man was his, his beloved one who had been away – he bit his teeth together at the crime for a second and surged up against Ron to kiss him again, nearly causing them to topple over. 

But it seemed that Ron had been just as frustrated as he was over their separation. His grip on Carwood was tight, almost bruising, and he kept pulling him along, holding them both up and steering them towards their bedroom while kissing him back just as aggressively. Carwood felt his teeth on his lower lip, his tongue in his mouth, panting breath on his face. 

“Come one,” Ron muttered against his mouth, “come on, come on.” As if they could have moved any faster. 

Walking backwards, Ron had to feel around for the door of their bedroom and push it open blind before wrestling Carwood along with him. 

“Why are you still dressed?” he asked, offended, gripped the front of Carwood’s shirt and twisted the buttons open before tearing the garment off him. Carwood was sure he heard a button or two tearing and clattering somewhere, and he didn’t care. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, because he was, “I want it, I want – Ron, please, it’s been –“ Too many thoughts, too many pleas and wishes and too much sheer want; Carwood couldn’t begin to form a proper sentence, not while he was being kissed and undressed and he was aching, a bone-deep need and hunger ravaging his body, making him squirm in his own skin. 

“Yeah, I know, I know,” Ron replied, soothing. “I’m going to have you soon, oh, you have no idea, you sweet thing, the things I’ll do to you.” His tone was drifting towards cooing even when his teeth were nibbling at Carwood’s neck, and no less intense. He was still hungry, just as starving for it as Carwood was, but even if he planned to thoroughly wreck him, to take him apart and grant absolutely no mercy, he was still absolutely adoring in his lust. 

“Yes, yes,” Carwood head himself whisper as he fought Ron’s belt open for him.

Ron took a hold of him and Carwood moaned just at that. He loved when Ron simply gripped him, handled and turned him and positioned him exactly how he liked, so strong and decisive even when kissing him all over and trembling himself with desire for him. 

Carwood didn’t resist when Ron pushed him down on the floor, so close to their bed but apparently still unable to make another second without acting on the want. Carwood was guided to his knees, close enough to their bed that he could press his forehead on the edge of the mattress and grab the comforter with both hands, while Ron took him by the hips and pulled him into a better position.

It was an obscene position to be in, and even more so when Ron undid his belt and pulled his trousers and underwear down to his knees. Carwood gasped at the feeling of being exposed like that and gripped the covers of the bed harder. He felt his face flushing no doubt a flaming red and buried it in the comforter. 

Ron seemed to be tempered by the sight somewhat. He let out a deep sigh, like simply having Carwood like that was a deeply pleasurable thing for him, and for a moment he stilled. Carwood could feel his gaze like a physical touch on his skin, and a second later Ron’s palm flattened itself just above his tailbone before patiently smoothing its way up his back. 

The soft touch, Ron’s warm palm and the tips of his fingers stroking along the valley of his spine, and the edge of his blunt fingernails scratching him just so where only another person could reach, made Carwood shiver and moan into the mattress. He needed Ron, he wanted him so badly he could barely stand it – he was there, as good as naked and expecting him, and still he was made to wait. 

He arched his neck so that his forehead was still against the bed but his mouth no longer covered and moaned, “Ron… Ron, I need you, I need you now so please… I can’t – “ 

Ron hushed him gently, his palm now stroking down his back. “But you’re so beautiful,” he said sweetly, “You’ve waited for me so long, you can wait a little longer. Can you do that, sweetheart? Can you do that for me? Can you be good for me a bit longer?”

A wave of overwhelming warmth that had nothing to do with the summer or the gut-wrenching need to be fucked like no tomorrow drowned Carwood. Before he knew it, he was nodding against the mattress and barely squirming under Ron’s far too slow caressing. “Yeah, I will, I will, I will…” He hardly knew what he was saying, just that he wanted to dive into that warmth again. 

“I’ve missed you so much, darling. Can you believe I’ve been this long without you?” Ron hummed, his lips now touching the middle of his back, his kiss there searing and lingering. “You’re such a good boy.”

Of course Carwood had touched himself while Ron’s been gone, but still he gasped and jerked at the sudden feeling of warm, slippery jelly and fingers on him. When Ron pressed his fingers just right and he felt his body giving way and opening up, he keened and pushed back towards him.

Ron rested his forehead on the middle of Carwood’s back as he thrusted his fingers inside of him, twisting them and dragging the rough pads of his fingers against him, causing hot ripples of pleasure rush through him, and groaned. 

“I missed your body,” Ron mouthed against his back, “You’re so soft and warm and wet. So perfect for me.” 

He was damn near teasing even when he sounded out of breath and impatient himself, and Carwood reached behind himself to grasp at Ron’s hip, finding naked, sweaty skin and the familiar jut of hip bone. But Ron took him by the wrist and planted his hand firmly back on the mattress.

“Stay there, love, let me give it to you, I’ll be so good for you in a hot second,” he promised, lips against his skin and his hand stroking its way from Carwood’s wrist up his arm, over his shoulder and down his back until the fingers curled around his hip. 

Carwood groaned against the mattress. It felt so good to be held like that again. He could have sworn he knew Ron by his hands alone. He didn’t need to see him, his skin knew him intimately down to his fingerprints. “Yes, yes,” he repeated, his voice muffled against the comforter. He could barely wait, but if Ron asked him to, he would. That sweet, all-consuming warmth seemed to envelope him when Ron told him exactly what he loved about him and how he loved to have him, and basking in that sweet adoration and under the heat of his lust was better than just about anything.

Ron didn’t waste too much time in fingering him, just making sure he was open and wet enough for him, and he got the deed over fast. He knew Carwood inside out, he knew exactly how he felt when he was ready, and the intimacy in something so rushed sent a thrill down Carwood’s spine.

He didn’t have long to think about it though, because soon Ron shuffled closer. He still had his jumpboots on, Carwood could hear their tips against the floor, and the rough material on his trousers bundled around his thighs scratched at the backs of Carwood’s thighs when he pressed close. Carwood shivered. He felt exposed like that and nearly vulgar when kneeling down, but he was too aroused to feel anything except pleasure and the growing need for more of it. 

Ron hummed deep inside his chest when he guided his cock against the entrance, and then let out a strained, deeply satisfied groan when he pressed inside. He pushed deep right away, both of his hands fumbling to grip Carwood around his hips to keep him steady as he thrusted his hips until they came to rest against his ass. Ron breathed hard, let out a relieved sigh and leaned over Carwood’s back, his temple coming to rest in the middle of his shoulderblades. 

He fucked Carwood like that, kneeling on the floor and covering his back. He pushed in and out in fast, urgent thrusts and panted wetly along the skin of his back, his hands gripping Carwood’s hips and pulling him back against him. “You feel so good, darling,” Ron groaned, nuzzling against his back before turning his head to kiss his spine, “God I love you, I fucking love being inside you, _Christ_ –“ 

Carwood moaned breathlessly. Ron was filling him in a way that felt overwhelming, so hard and fast that it left him just on the right side of too much. It felt like he was so completely full there wasn’t room for air, and with every thrust in he let out a short, punched out moan as if he had his breath fucked out of him. Short airy sounds of _ah – ah –_ fell from his mouth as he let his head hang between his shoulders, his eyes closed and only feeling. 

Ron rose off him for a second, but there was no change in the pace of his thrusts, only that he was thrusting deeper when he could move more freely. “You look amazing, darling,” he sighed, voice hoarse, “You look so good from behind, love to watch your shoulders and your back work for it, you’re so gorgeous…” He was rambling but genuinely enamoured, so much so that he apparently had to touch, and he bowed over him again, lips and teeth grazing over Carwood’s back, smearing hungry kisses along his spine and shoulders. 

Ron’s breath was damp against his skin and he groaned along his thrusts too, and his words spurred Carwood just as much. He was so close, so completely on him, and Carwood suddenly wanted to mess up that perfect hair of his. Hanging on to the bed with one hand, he fumbled with the other behind him and cupped the back of Ron’s neck for a second, then slid his fingers into his hair, fingers rubbing his scalp and entwining into the black locks. 

For a moment Ron sank his teeth into his shoulder, then with a curse straightened up again. Even when he wasn’t radiating heat all over Carwood’s back anymore, he still felt the intensity of his desire in the way his thrusts picked up pace and his breath turned into greedy gulps of air and moans. He imagined his head tilted back as he took his pleasure from his body.

“Hang on a bit, darling,” Ron muttered urgently, his hands suddenly slipping from Carwood’s hips and down his thighs. “Spread them a bit more, just a bit, yeah, there you go…” he talked as he guided Carwood with his own hands, and suddenly in his slightly shifted position it went from amazing to ecstasy. 

Carwood jolted with every sudden burst of pleasure that shook his whole body and choked out a moan, gripping fistfuls of comforter and instinctively thrusting back against Ron. Ron, who knew exactly how to pleasure him, knew his body in places better than he did himself, and knew just how to bend him to really give it to him. 

Ron’s voice was heated when he sighed and whispered, “That feel good, hm? Do you like how I fuck you? Tell me, darling.”

“Yes, yes I love it, just – don’t stop, Ron, just don’t stop, there, right there…” Carwood hurried to frantically answer. 

Ron was close, it could be heard from the keen in his voice and the shortness of his breath, and felt in the urgent, grinding thrusts of his hips and how mercilessly he bore home with each movement. 

“Oh I won’t, love, I won’t,” he promised in a breathless chuckle. “You’re close, I can feel it— _oh_ you’re so beautiful and perfect and wonderful, you sound so lovely and you’re so tight, and such a perfect sight when you get this shameless.” He leaned over again, a gentle kiss brushing over Carwood’s nape while his cock, hard and hot, grinded right on target, and keened right into his ear, “I want to feel you come when I’m inside you.” 

It was a perfect shock to the system, and Carwood welcomed Ron’s weight on him. His arms and back muscles were burning in the perfect way from keeping himself up. Nothing in the world could have made him move from the perfect position Ron had put him in, not when it all felt so good and how close he was and how completely surrounded by Ron he was like that, and how he kept whispering things equally sweet and filthy to him. 

His orgasm built so fast and hard it took Carwood by surprise. All it took was just the frantic pace Ron had set and the loving filth he kept pouring on him, and that was it. He nearly bucked Ron off as he came, no hands on him but still overwhelmed by something completely all-consuming wrenching itself free from his gut. The flood of warmth came from deep within and momentarily took over everything. He couldn’t even breathe, he could simply convulse when he was carved clean from the inside and built anew, shuddering and releasing. 

Distantly through the blood rushing in his ears he heard Ron cursing and wrapping his arms around him. He was still moving, fucking him through his high and chasing his own release, rushing to meet Carwood in bliss. It was overwhelming, and Carwood whined at the feeling of too much as he went pliant against the bed, but still Ron hugged him tighter and nuzzled his cheek against his. He was whispering sweet things now, just sweet, so sweet and loving that in his vulnerable and raw state the words struck Carwood more than anything physical.

It didn’t take long, and the feeling of being filled was worth the wait, especially when he was too fucked out of his mind to even being to worry about the mess they made, both of themselves and on the floor. 

They both more or less slumped on the floor, trying to catch their breath and finally releasing all tension that had gathered. Carwood appreciated Ron for keeping his arms tightly around him so that he couldn’t completely collapse, but now that the urgency of arousal had been dealt with, the floor was proving to be very hard and cold. 

“Help me up, would you?” Carwood said after a moment, his knees aching something fierce. 

Ron took a deep breath as if to savour the moment and for a second squeezed him tighter, then sat back on his heels and untangled their bodies from each other. Carwood leaned against the side of the bed, lazily getting rid of his trousers that were uncomfortably bundled around his thighs and slipping further down when he moved, while Ron pulled his own trousers up.

“Come on then, darling,” Ron said gently as he stood up and leaned over to help Carwood, who gladly let himself be gathered up in his arms and hauled up and into their bed. 

They rolled over to bed together, flopping down side by side, pressed together even during their breather. As Carwood got some of his brainpower back, he noted that Ron still had his boots on, and one was resting on the bed, something he didn’t like but couldn’t bring himself to ruin the moment for.

Still, Ron seemed to spot him looking at it, because he laughed. “I’ll take them off soon, I promise,” he said before leaning in to gently kiss him. 

Carwood hummed into the kiss and welcomed it. It was soft and slow against his swollen lips and chaste compared to the onslaught of desire from before, and it warmed him to be kissed with so much care and helped down from the highs of their loving. For a moment Carwood cradled Ron by his neck, but soon let his hand wander lower to curl around his shoulder and pet down his bare chest.

Ron hummed pleasantly against his mouth, gently pulled back from the kiss and settled back down firmly by Carwood’s side, head resting against his palm. 

Carwood basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, thoroughly shaken by its roughness and now calmed and soothed by Ron’s presence. He petted his knuckles back and forth over his chest and smiled. 

“I can’t believe we didn’t use the bed,” Carwood chuckled.

Ron simply shrugged. “I would have fucked you against the kitchen counter if it weren’t for the windows and curious neighbours. Consider this an adventure.”

“Oh, I do,” Carwood promised, pointedly bending and straightening his legs to ease the pain in his knees. He was only joking, but still the separation was too recent to leave it at that, and he quickly grew more serious again. “I’m glad you’re back. I missed you.”

The look in Ron’s eyes was mellow, and he gathered Carwood closer and leaned in to kiss him on his chest. “I could tell,” he said in a low voice, one dark brow quirking at him. 

Carwood narrowed his eyes back and shifted closer to Ron, pressing his body in the crook opened between his outstretched arm and his chest. He felt slightly vulnerable being completely naked while Ron was wearing his trousers, albeit unbuttoned. He let his hand explore all the familiar paths down Ron’s body, counting the bumps of his ribs and stroking the softness of his stomach, feeling the hard muscle underneath. “What do you want to do next?” he asked, comforted by their closeness. 

Ron hummed and brushed the tips of his fingers along Carwood’s jaw. “I want to take a long hot bath with you and have a smoke in the tub,” he answered and sounded like he had had time to think about it too. 

Carwood smiled at the idea but couldn’t resist giving Ron a cocky look. “That’s what you’ve got planned for me, huh? A bath?”

Ron’s smile tinted on the devilish side and he brushed his thumb across Carwood’s lower lip. “For now, darling. It’s not even evening yet.”


End file.
